Comfort
by mad to love
Summary: “You seek the same comfort as I do, Sango.” He took a small breath, “Come here again tomorrow night.” SangoBankotsu.


**Author's Note:** So this is the result of being an insomniac and having writing urges at 3 am. Again, keep in mind, this is my first posted fic ('cause all of my old ones well...kinda sucked), and I probably wasn't thinking straight when writing this. And not to mention it's a little vague. But anyway, hope you guys like it, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters...I wish I did, but I don't.

**Summary:** _"You seek the same comfort as I do, Sango." He took a small breath, "Come here again tomorrow night."_ Two enemies meet one fateful night and learn that they might not be so different after all.

* * *

They weren't in love, and they probably never will be. They sought comfort, because that's what they needed. Him, with his lost brothers and misguided heart, and her, with her broken family and soul to match. On a degree, they cared for eachother deeply, but it had nothing to do with affection. Perhaps it was because they'd both refused it.

-

_They first time they'd met, she'd just finished taking a quick wash at the springs. He was looking for a water source to polish his beloved sword with. She had told Kagome to go on ahead, seeking some time for herself. He hadn't meant to stumble across her while she dressed, but his arrogant smirk did crawl itself onto his face in any case._

_She sensed him before he had shown himself. She tensed for a moment, and resumed covering herself back up, notably in a more rapid fashion. He stepped forward, leaning himself against a tree and planting the half moon hilt of his halberd into the ground._

"_Taijiya," he nodded, his grin still evident on his handsome visage. "Fancy seeing you here."_

_She whipped around, hissing, "Bankotsu, what are you doing here?"_

"_Just taking a night time stroll with my companion."_

_His manner was oddly relaxed, which seemed to anger her even more. Straightening herself up, she grabbed the giant boomerang beside her and flung it at him without warning. He dodged it effortlessly, and the Hiraikotsu swung smoothly back to her._

"_My, my, aren't we feeling violent?" His eyes were a deep blue, she took note, almost black against the night._

"_Just state your business, mercenary."_

_She was in no mood for small talk, especially since she noticed he had healed from Kagome's sacred arrow wound to his wrist._

_He almost laughed at the amount of venom in her voice, "I had only come in search of water, until I see I've found something much, _much_ more interesting." _

_He raised a brow at her reaction, his smirk still firmly in place. If looks could have killed, he would've been spiked through the head minutes ago._

"_I'm just wondering why you're all by your lonesome self, is all," he continued, his eyes not leaving hers. "You were sick of them, were you? Wanted to get away?" There was a glint of something in those cobalt orbs, something almost…peaceful._

_Her voice was stiff as she said, "No. I just stayed behind because – "_

"_You wanted some time to yourself, yes," he broke in matter-of-factly, sitting down against the tree. He snuck a side glance at her form, noting it was still tense as ever. He gave a small chuckle, breaking the uneasy silence that had settled over the pair. _

_  
"What's so funny?" She snarled in a low voice, her hands curling into fists. She was getting sick of his laidback attitude, when he had seemed so concentrated and bloodthirsty during all those other times._

"_You. We're very much alike, taijiya, know that?" He smiled softly as he mused._

_Her eyes flashed slight surprise as she let out a small angry breath, "I am nothing like you, Bankotsu, _**nothing**_." _

_She suddenly gathered her belongings, and strapping her giant yokai bone to her back, began to leave. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and this madman as possible._

_He gave another little laugh, "Naraku's told me many things about you, Sango," he had slowed down when saying her name, as if testing it out on his tongue. "We've both lost a lot; our comrades, our family. Your grief had probably taken you over, consuming everything. I bet you even did something stupid, or thought something stupid; maybe even considered trying to resurrect them from their graves."_

_She stopped; her breathing was still heavy as she tried to figure out his motive. Her mind flashed to Kohaku, and the night they had been slain. She felt a terrible pain grip her chest, a wave of anguish washing over her. She blinked back tears and took a deep breath. She had been foolish enough though, reminded of when she had stolen Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in a frantic attempt to get her brother back. _'Naraku controls Kohaku now…does he control Bankotsu too? What does he want with me? Why's he so keen on conversing with his supposed enemy?'

"_What Naraku didn't tell me, however," his eyes looked up towards the sky, the stars reflecting in them. "Was you being so feisty. Another trait we undoubtedly share." His snicker filled the air again._

"_Get to the point, Bankotsu." Her body eased a bit, but her voice was still cold._

_His eyes glittered, and whether it was from the stars or not, she couldn't tell._

"_I like women with spirit, taijiya."_

_Her own chocolate orbs seemed to have been caught between whether to widen or to narrow. _'He couldn't mean…? What _did_ he mean?'

"_Sometimes, we all need a little morsel of comfort, don't you think?" He went on airily, ignoring her confused gaze._

_She shook her head abruptly, as if trying to rid her thoughts of him, and began walking away again._

"_I understand you, Sango. I went through what you went through," he said in a soft voice, almost inaudible, but she heard it._

_She turned around and snapped, "You don't. You'll never –"_

"_But I do. Trust me."_

_Her eyes narrowed visibly, irritated again at his calm demeanor, "Why should I trust you? Do you even __**realize**__ the thousands you've killed? You even work for Naraku –"_

"_If I had wanted to kill you, I would've already done it, Sango," his voice was weary now. Still disgustingly patient, but tired._

_She scoffed, her eyes rolling, "As if you could."_

_He laughed again, and she took note of the way his chest seemed to rumble gently as he did. _'Oddly comforting',_ she frowned._

"_I shall take up your challenge one day. Fighting a taijiya, what a fine battle that'd be." The outline of his smirk was half-hidden in shadow._

_She didn't answer; her hand was hovering over her katana, however._

_He pretended not to notice, and instead stated, "You seek the same comfort as I do, Sango." He took a small breath, "Come here again tomorrow night. We'll…talk. I trust you not to bring the mutt along." He got up then, pulling his great halberd out of the ground and slung it over his shoulder with ease._

_Her grip had tightened on her Hiraikotsu as he chuckled, "As I said, not tonight, taijiya. Not tonight." He left her standing there then, but not without having flashed one last boyish grin, his blue eyes dancing in the moonlight._

_She shouted at his retreating back, "Why should I bother!"_

_He didn't answer; just kept walking away. _'She'll be there,'_ he thought smugly, a small smile graced his lips. _

_And she was._

-

They sought comfort, because that's what they needed. They sought it in the arms of the other. They were alone, _so_ alone. She vaguely remembers contemplating killing him on sight when she met him that next evening…but she didn't. He had never wanted to hurt her. Their friends didn't ask where they went every night; they understood only a fraction of their suffering. The two kept up their charade; they fought and fought and sought eachother's death by day, and forgot their doubts and worries within the tangled limbs of their bodies at night. They lost themselves in the heat of the moment because it numbed the pain. They weren't in love, and they probably never will be. They've both been through too much to risk it.


End file.
